


in the name of rose quartz

by crystaldeer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaldeer/pseuds/crystaldeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fanart with the Crystal Gems mourning for Rose Quartz, featuring Gaultier armor dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the name of rose quartz

“I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz and everything that she believed in…” ♪  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1w18Kkg16c  
  
Because this show is everything to me and I’ve been wanting to do something for it for a little while.  
May do some more because I really, really love it.  
There’s not much of a concept behind it, just the Gems crying for rose.  
Their dress is from Gaultier 2009 Fall/Winter show.  
  
this thing is an A3 hahahaha  
  
Media:  
Wacom Bamboo Fun tablet, Easy PaintTool SAI, Adobe Photoshop CS6.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked please like + reblog at my tumblr: http://the-word-is-destroy.tumblr.com/post/124685866108/i-will-fight-in-the-name-of-rose-quartz-and  
> thanks!


End file.
